Parentage: ‘LORE3509’ is a seedling selection resulting from the controlled self-pollination of Lewisia cotyledon ‘103500/A’ (not patented), a variety developed and owned by the inventor. The crossing was made by the inventor in April of 2011 at a plant breeding facility in Mariahout, the Netherlands. In the summer of 2014, one seedling was observed which exhibited unique growth and flower characteristics. The seedling was isolated for further evaluation in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of distinctness and stability, ‘LORE3509’ was selected for commercialization in May of 2012.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘LORE3509’, by way of meristematic tissue culture, was first initiated in June of 2012 at a laboratory in Rijswijk, The Netherlands. Through five subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.